<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resting on Your Laurels by HashtagOneRegret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044932">Resting on Your Laurels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagOneRegret/pseuds/HashtagOneRegret'>HashtagOneRegret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Because I can, Cuddles, M/M, and x is half enderman, i guess could be read as platonic if you try hard enough, joe is a demon angel, overworked admin, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagOneRegret/pseuds/HashtagOneRegret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a full day of replacing mobs that disappeared, Xisuma needs to sleep, and Joe shows up to make sure he takes some time for himself. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Hills/Xisuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resting on Your Laurels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont hate me i just had a soft idea and needed it to exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The server had started up in peaceful again. Xisuma woke up to the hermits all sending him messages about missing mobs. With a heavy sigh, he changed into admin form, entering Creative Mode to replace everything that despawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later, he replaces the last zombie. Joe is waiting for him outside the iron farm, a concerned look across his face. “Xisuma, why didn't you ask for help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joe, it's fine.” He changes back, reeling from the sudden wave of exhaustion. Joe steps forward and catches him, his wings flaring out in panic. “I'm fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just almost fell off the farm!” Joe scolds him, shifting the tired admin in his arms to grab some food. “You haven't eaten all day, eat this steak, I'm flying you home to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to work on my base, Joe…” X grumbles, taking the steak and nibbling on it as Joe lifts him off the ground. “‘M not that tired…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe shakes his head, “You need to sleep. Creative takes a lot out of you and you were in it for almost twelve hours. Resting on your laurels is self-care, and you need to take care of yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take care of myself… I slept last night.” X tenses, grabbing onto Joe as he lifts off. “And look what happened…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. You are not going to blame yourself for this. I refuse to allow it.” Joe holds him a little closer as he flies towards X’s base. “Finish that steak, you're going to start starving soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not that hungry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat it.” Joe frowns, peering down at X with two of his eyes to make sure he's still eating. “I… I'm worried about you, okay? You've been working so hard and so much lately, let us take some of your burden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X is silent as he finishes the steak, glancing down at the rapidly passing terrain beneath them. “You don't need to worry, Joe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I don't worry about you I fear nobody will. The others can't tell when you're about to collapse or when you're upset, not for a lack of caring, they simply don't know you well enough. Xisuma, you work too hard and that's coming from me.” Joe shifts him slightly so that he can see where they're going a little easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>X frowns under the helmet, cursing silently as sleep begins to overtake him. Joe’s purposely taking the long way to his base, knowing that the rhythmic sounds of flying would soothe him into giving into his exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe smiles as X relaxes against his chest, purring comfortingly and adjusting his flight path to carry them home sooner, because he knows X doesn't like sleeping around other people if he can help it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The admin is snoring softly by the time Joe lands in front of his base, being careful so as not to jostle him too much. He carries him inside to his bed, hesitating before laying him down on top of the blanket. He knows X usually changes out of the armour to sleep, but does not want to betray his trust to remove any of it for him. “Xisuma,” he whispers, trying to gently coax him to let go of his waist, “come on, I have to go so you can rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up slightly, X holds him a little tighter. “Mmmno... Stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe stares at his friend in shock, unsure what to do. He feels anxiety rising up, and flutters his wings nervously. Staying would betray X’s rules about people being in or near his base while he's sleeping, but going would mean having to wake him up fully and running the risk of him just deciding not to sleep and work on his base instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seems like forever of anxiously arguing with himself, he gives in and lets X pull him down onto the bed, purring despite himself as the admin curls up closer to him. Hesitating a bit more, Joe wraps his arms around him, then closes his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't mean to fall asleep, just to wait until X lets go, but he drifts off rather quickly, his own purrs lulling him into unconsciousness.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few hours later, X wakes up with a sore neck from sleeping in his helmet. He doesn't remember what happened immediately, and panics a bit when he feels Joe curled up next to him, going completely still and staring for a second before he remembers asking his friend to stay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A light blush makes its way across his cheeks, he can't believe he did that. X glances at Joe again, before hesitantly reaching up and removing his helmet. The sound of the air rushing in wakes Joe slightly, and X tenses as he stirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's never taken the helmet off in front of anyone before. He doesn't want to scare his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s eyes open, and the first thing he sees is X’s helmet being held in his hands. “Xisuma?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H..hey.” The admin is still blushing, bright purple covering his cheeks. “I… I'm sorry for making you stay..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't apologize.” Joe shifts, sitting up slightly but avoiding looking at X directly. “You took off your helmet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” X looks down at the helmet, realizing he's denting it with his fingers, and places it on the floor beside the bed, “I trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe blinks, his markings glowing faintly as he finally looks up to see X’s nervous expression. “You trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're one of my closest friends, I've known you for eight years, and you've never done anything to hurt me, Joe.” X removes the clunky chest piece, revealing a cozy-looking sweater underneath. He shifts close to Joe again, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joe’s glowing at almost full capacity now, a blush reaching the tips of his ears. “You trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” X leans against Joe’s side, closing his eyes as he starts to purr again. “Are… do you want to stay longer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y...yes of course. If you're okay with that.” Joe shifts again so they're lying down, feeling sleep coming for him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… yes.” X mutters, pressing his face against Joe’s chest. “Thank you, Joe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” He yawns, wrapping his arms around his friend, wings tucking around them protectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two drift off to sleep again, wrapped in each other's arms, as the moon begins its descent towards the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>